


Soft

by goldmuffin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmuffin/pseuds/goldmuffin
Summary: Yifan is so, so in love.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Junmyeon's tumbling at the KHH Airport!

Yifan pulls his jacket tighter around his body. It is really cold right now in Shanghai and his system isn't reacting well to it. He had been coughing since their plane landed and he knew it won't be long until he catches a cold.

His manager ushers him to hurry, the van already opened. He climbs on and they drift off before a much larger crowd of fans could catch up and possibly give him a headache.

Once in, he reaches for his phone and opens Weibo. He had two accounts, the official one and another that kept up with things that only he should ever know about. Clicking on the latter, his screen is bombarded by pictures from official fansites.

He scrolls around and smiles as he sees his brothers all clad in the same, black Yankees jacket. It hurt him that Yixing is still not with them, but he trusts that the younger is doing good. The obvious amount of fans did worry him, mostly for the short members. Hopefully the tall ones don't lose them.

Speaking of the tall ones...

“Where's Sehun?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He tells his manager in Mandarin. He looks back at the picture and yes, Sehun is indeed not there. He scrolls further, going over the solo fantaken shots, and yet he finds no sign of his favorite maknae.

“Where the hell is Sehunnie?”

If SM is pulling another Yixing bullshit here, he will burn them.

At last, one post clears everything. He finds that the youngest is currently filming and will join the others later. He releases a sigh of relief. He then leaves a comment, _“I wish Shixun a safe travel! <3”_

Good enough. He can't just go and say (like he originally would) _“SM, YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF SEHUN OR I WILL BURN ALL OF YOU ONE BY ONE!”_

Well, there are fans with that kind of comment. But he'd rather not catch too much attention.

He proceeds scanning on his timeline, viewing each solo photo of the members.

So far, they looked happy. They would of course, because they had always wanted to do another reality show or at least appear in more variety shows. The boys have always been too fond of their fans that they want to give a lot of good content, but Yifan is used to the shit that SM does.

As he scrolls through, he comes across a very peculiar photo of his favorite person (do not tell anyone!) in an odd position.

“Why is Junmyeon on the floor...?” He wonders. He zooms in the picture and sees Chanyeol holding up his phone and laughing, seeming to be recording whatever it is that Junmyeon was doing.

He reads through the comments, lost. There he finds the usual ones.

_“Aw, Junmian is so cute!”_

_“Our little bunny~”_

_“Do they have a bet going on?”_

_“Can Lie seems to be enjoying this! 哈哈哈~”_

They were right. Junmyeon is cute. Very cute. Perhaps the cutest.

No.

He _is_ the cutest.

He hides his face on the collars of his jacket, hiding the grin on his face.

He decides to scan further, perhaps he will find a video.

At last, he does. He immediately presses play.

What Junmyeon did almost gave him a heart attack.

For two reasons.

One, he is going to hurt himself.

And two, it was yet another full-on cuteness attack.

He turns his phone off and brings his hands on his face before sighing as well as his grin spreading wider.

Rolling on the ground, tumbling, obviously having hurt his arm from the looks of it, and throwing hearts at the fans.

The duality of Kim Junmyeon will be the cause of Yifan's untimely death.

“Sir? Is there anything wrong?” The driver suddenly asks, his eyes on the rear-view mirror. Yifan snaps out of his thoughts that were filled with wide beautiful smiles and bunnies.

“N-nothing!”

He can't wait to see him.

* * *

 

It was three days later when he had received a text from Junmyeon.

_“Filming's cancelled for today. Apparently the fans can't be told off easily.”_

Yifan frowns. That was pretty annoying.

 _“How are you?”_ He texts back.

_“Just arrived from sneaking off Hawaiian style.”_

Hawaiian...?

“Sir? Someone's looking for you.”

No way.

Yifan dashes out of his bedroom and his bodyguard had to follow him closely in case the man fainted (he is sick, for god's sake). Arriving at the foot of his stairs, he sees a small man bundled up in a thick jacket sitting on the sofa.

“Junmyeon?”

“Yifan!” The tall man froze on his place, not believing whatever is standing before his very eyes until he feels a body throw itself around him.

“I missed you! Oh, the boys wanted so badly to see you but we can't sneak off all together—”

“Junmyeon.”

“Yeah?” Junmyeon pulls back but keeps his arms around Yifan's neck.

“Junmyeon...”

At first, the younger's face scrunches in confusion until he catches on. He grins and his eyes become little crescents before cupping the older's cheeks. Behind them, the bodyguard slowly backs away, deeming the situation intimate enough for bystanders.

“I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not gonna be in trouble.” He then proceeds kissing the man and Yifan melts, returning the action.

He circles his arms around Junmyeon. But the moment that the younger's tongue licked over his lower lip, asking for entrance, he quickly pulls away.

“What's wrong?”

“I can't get you sick as well.”

Fire sparks in Junmyeon's eyes.

“Wu Yifan, I know you have been rejecting meds. If you do not let me take care of you for the whole two days I will be here, I will call your mother.” Yifan bites his lip, keeping his eyes on the way that his boyfriend pouts angrily at him.

He is so, _so_ in love.

“I'll let you. But first, jump.” Yifan spreads his arms and nods at Junmyeon. Junmyeon frowns.

“What?”

“Jump.”

“I don't get it— hey!” Yifan shakes his head and crouches on his knees before wrapping his arms around Junmyeon's thighs and lifts him up.

“Put your legs around me. You don't want to fall.”

“Wu Yifan, put me down! I need to make you chicken soup!” Yifan ignores him and instead brings him up higher until his waist was levelled with Yifan's head.

“Damn, you got heavier. And your ass has gotten fatter.” He smacks on the jean clad flesh. Junmyeon yells at him and began hitting his fists on the man's back.

“Let me go! I swear I will—”

“Nope. Not now, never.” Junmyeon whines and Yifan only laughs as he starts marching up the stairs and to his room.

“Also, you need a good talking too, dear. You may have been cute but I don't approve of you tumbling around and hurting yourself.” He lightly scolds, still carrying the younger.

“I lost a bet!”

“I don't care.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Weibo actually works! Please do correct me :)


End file.
